You Were Mine
by starlightwonder
Summary: A songfic about Hermione's shattered marrige.


ï»¿[Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the Dixie Chicks. Oh how I wish I did though...^_^]  
  
  
Hermione had been married for eight wonderful years. Her husband worked in the ministry, in the Care of Magical Creatures department. With a slender, blonde, attractive woman named Sondra. Hermione should have seen it was coming, she should have known what was going to happen. Still, it came as total shock when Dennis, her husband, left the message on the answering machine.  
"Uh, Hermione? Look, it's not working out with us. You're just not the person I thought you were-we're not the couple I thought we were. Sondra and I are leaving. We're going to live in America. Goodbye, Hermione."  
b  
  
I can't find a reason  
To let go  
Even though you've found a new love  
And she's what your dreams are made of  
  
How could he do this to her? They had built a home together, situatied their loves around each other-they even had children together? Somehow, she knew this was a joke. It was some sick, cruel joke that he was playing on her.   
  
I can find a reason  
To hang on  
What went wrong can be forgiven  
Without you it ain't worth livin' alone  
  
What would she tell her family? Her mother loved Dennis. So did her grandmother, and her sister, and her little brother...her whole family loved him as much as she did. What would they say? Surely they would blame her, because after all, it was all her fault that he left. She wasn't pretty enough, or smart enough, or successful enough. Sondra was everything he dreamed of in a woman. Yes, it was all her fault that he was gone.  
  
Sometimes I wake up cryin' at night  
And sometimes I scream out your name  
What right does she have to take you away  
When for so long you were mine?  
  
She still stood, in shock, next to the little table that the telephone and answering machine stood on. They didn't need these Muggle inventions, of course, but they preferred to live as normal a life as possible, so as not to cause complications with Hermione's family. Her had was still resting on the play button, the digital red number still blinking the number of messages she still had to listen to. She moved her had from 'Play' to 'Replay'.  
Click  
"Uh, Hermione?" Dennis's smooth voice flowed out through the speakers. The same voice that had said "I do" eight years ago. The same voice that held her every night, and told her how much he loved her. The same voice that ran up and down the halls, yelling "I'm a daddy! I'm a daddy!" The same voice that broke her heart, and shattered her reality into pieces. She still didn't believe it-she WOULDN'T believe it. The message ended. "Goodbye, Hermione." She found herself involuntarily backing up against the wall, her head hitting a picture. She whirled around and came face to face with their wedding picture. Ginny Weasley stood next to her, her arm draped around Harry's waist. Last Hermione heard, they were engaged. She hoped, for the both of them, that it lasted. Standing next to Harry was Ron, his red hair sticking up wildly, a goofy grin on his face. In the middle of them all, there stood Hermione and Dennis, smiling like there was no tomorrow. Seeing the picture sent Hermione into a fit of sobs, letting the lump in her throat she had been trying so hard to swallow finally burst.  
  
I took out all the pictures  
Of our wedding day  
It was a time of love and laughter  
Of happy ever after  
  
She threw her hand towards the picture, her fist connecting with the glass in the frame. It shattered, cutting her knuckles and slashing into the picture, but she didn't care. Why should she care?  
  
But even those old pictures  
Have begun to fade  
Please tell me she's not real  
And that you're really coming home to stay  
  
She didn't notice the cuts on her fingers, or the blood dripping from them. All she could think was "This is a joke. How could he do this to me? Why wasn't I perfect? This is all my fault." The message repeated itsself over and over inside her head. The thought of it made her break out into a new flood of tears.   
  
Sometimes I wake up cryin' at night  
And sometimes I scream out your name  
What right does she have to take your heart away  
When for so long you were mine?  
  
Walking down the hallway, towards the bedroom they once shared, Hermione started at the pictures hanging on the walls. She stopped when she reached one in particular-one of their family, spending a day at the London Zoo. She studied Dennis's face, but it showed now sign of what he was going to do to Hermione. He seemed so happy, so in love...but it was all a lie. She went from his face to hers. She was so oblivious, smiling like a dolt, never expecting what was going to happen in the near future. She looked at the faces of their son and daughter, both of them squinting in the sunlight, not looking at the camera. Their kids...their kids! What would she tell them??  
  
I can give you two good reasons  
To show you love's not blind  
He's two and she's four  
And you know they adore you  
So how can I tell them you've changed your mind?  
  
She traced a finger down the picture frame. How could he do this to the two little kids that he had helped create? That he loved with all his heart? They were so young...they wouldn't understand. She could imagine it now. Her son, toddling into their bedroom, asking where his daddy was. Her daugther, climbing into their bed in the middle of the night, hugging her teddy bear, and not sunggling down between her mother and father. How could she tell them? How could she break their heart the way that he broke hers?  
Her sadness turned to anger. A hard, bitter anger. She hoped he was happy with Sondra in America. She hoped that she left him as soon as they got new jobs-maybe she would fall in love with another one of her co-workers. She knew it was all a dream though. And even if it did happen, why would he come running back to her?  
  
Sometimes I wake up cryin' at night  
And sometimes I scream out your name  
What right does she have to take your heart away  
When for so long you were mine?  
  
She collapsed on their bed, sinking into their mattress. Her children would be running down the street at any moment now, bursting into the front door, expecting to see mommy and daddy fixing them a hot lunch. The thought sent new tears trickling down her cheeks. She could imagine Sondra and Dennis, somewhere in America, fixing a hot lunch for their children. Sondra and Dennis on their wedding night, filled with love and saying their vows. Sondra and Dennis as an old couple, remarked upon by all the young ones, saying, "Look, dear, I hope we last as long as those two." Sondra and Dennis.  
  
I remember when you were mine 


End file.
